Orma
Orma is a dragon who taught music theory in Lavondaville, Goredd. He keeps a close association with his sister's secret daughter, Seraphina, and was her mentor and only friend. Background Orma was studying in Ninys while his sister and teacher Linn was living in Goredd.Seraphina Chapter 23 When Linn chose humanity over dragonkind, Orma refused to denounce her as society required of him. Because of this he fought with his father, Imlann, and Imlann bit Orma's left wing, breaking the bone and forcing Orma to reject Linn as his sister and teacher. Despite his rejection, Orma remained under heavy scrutiny and suspicion from the Censors because of the apparent mental instability of his family. Orma's mother committed suicide sometime after Linn's betrayal. He was present when Linn gave birth to Seraphina, though he expressed disgust and little interest in his niece. He initially referred to her as an "it." Orma moved to Lavondaville, Goredd, where he had a scholar's exemption to the bell and taught music theory. He maintained a close relationship with Linn's secret daughter, Seraphina, who had no idea of her true origins or Orma's status as a dragon. When Seraphina was eight years old, Orma hired a dragon tutor, Zeyd, for her. However, Zeyd had actually been sent by the Censors to test Orma's emotional attachment to Seraphina. Zeyd dangled Seraphina off of St. Gobnait's cathedral to see how Orma reacted to his niece's life being threatened; Orma aloofly convinced her that dropping Seraphina would be the end of her career, not to mention the human-dragon peace. He gave off only the impression of helping out a fellow dragon with no regard to Seraphina's life, something emphasized when he and Zeyd abandoned a terrified Seraphina at the top of the tower. Orma then waited for Seraphina at her house and scolded her for trusting a dragon. Five years later, Orma was a part of the procession of dragons celebrating the thirty-fifth anniversary of Comonot's Treaty. When fear sparked a riot in the watching humans, he spotted Seraphina being trampled and he felt a compulsion to save her. He stood over her, scaring off the panicking humans. The sight of him in his natural form unlocked Seraphina's maternal memories, causing her to realize her past and her species. Orma offered to become her teacher to help her control the visions plaguing her. He taught her cognitive architecture to control her visions, as well as music, and the history, philosophy, and mathematics of dragonkind. ''Seraphina'' Orma attends Prince Rufus's funeral and listens to Seraphina's flute solo. Afterwards, he critques her technique and admits that technical perfection would not have elicited such a powerful emotional reaction from the audience. A beggar girl approaches him and deliver him a coin, secretly from his father's hoard, as a warning; Orma does not share this fact with Seraphina. Their conversation is interrupted by the outbreak of a fight on a nearby bridge. Orma rushes to check it out and finds a newskin saarantras, Basind, being threatened by a mob of Sons of St. Ogdo's and bystanders, who are looking for a convenient target to blame for Prince Rufus's death. Orma activates his earring to summon the saarantrai embassy's aid, but the Captain's Guard arrives first, breaking the mob and causing the perpetrators to flee. Because the embassy is following Orma's earring and not Basind's, Orma sticks by him in silence as Lucian Kiggs questions him. After Eskar arrives and speaks with Kiggs, Orma and she talk. Orma introduces her to Seraphina and later admits that Eskar used to work for the Censors. When Seraphina brings up the matter of the gold coin, he avoids the issue and leaves.Seraphina: Chapter 2 The next day, Orma is contacted by Seraphina, who is concerned about one of her grotesques starting to wander in her garden. They arrange to meet in person.Seraphina Chapter 5 Orma teaches a particularly inept student and waits for Seraphina, but she never arrives. Instead she contacts him again on the spinet kitten and tells him about Fruit Bat's odd behavior. Orma counsels against shutting Fruit Bat off completely like she had for Jannoula, and when Seraphina jokingly says she should go track him down in Porphyry, Orma thinks that it is a great idea. He says he would go with her, since he is interested in the great Porphyrian library.Seraphina Chapter 6 Orma's day-to-day life teaching students continues, but he finds himself distracted by his father's coin and the thought of Imlann being in Goredd. He finally confides in Seraphina and the two wonder if Imlann is planning to assassinate Ardmagar Comonot. Orma admits that he cannot keep an objective perspective on it because he wants Imlann to die. Orma hates his father, an emotion too powerful for a dragon to legally have. A knock on the door interrupts their conversation and speculation. It is the newskin, Basind, whom Eskar has sent to Orma for remedial lessons in proper human behavior and because she wants him out of the way for her preparations for Comonot's arrival. Orma's students think that he is human, so Orma will have to think of an excuse to have a dragon following him around. He suggests that maybe he will just stay at home with supposed pneumonia. Before Seraphina leaves him with Basind, Orma instructs her to go see the new megaharmonium.Seraphina Chapter 9 Personality Orma rarely laughs and has little understanding for manners, art, or fashion. He likes mathematics. He loves his niece Seraphina. Relationships Seraphina Claude Eskar Basind Trivia *Orma can play the harpsichord well References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Incomplete